


Losing My Teen Spirit

by XMadamRoseX



Series: A Beautiful Destruction [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 90's Music, Drug Use, M/M, Mila is a wingman, Recreational Drug Use, Underage Sex, YOI Ship BINGO, Yuri Is A Little Bitch, Yuri on Ice Music Week 2017, Yuri on Ice Ship Bingo, Yuri!!! on Ice Music Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 02:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12026601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMadamRoseX/pseuds/XMadamRoseX
Summary: Yuri looked up at her and the Space Needle behind her. He always like the tall imposing structure that looked over Seattle Center. “I want to go to the top today. I want to get high off my ass and take the elevator up.” He fell back on the grass again and moaned.orThe start to a possible Mila/Yuri Mafia AU that no one wants but me.





	Losing My Teen Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> Songs: I choose a few songs because this story is a lot more complex than it seems on the outside. This could easily be a longer story if I wanted to. I think it’s only a matter of time before we get a Mila/Yuri Mafia AU fic…
> 
> Bingo Square: Bottom Row/ 3rd from Right  
> Paring: Your Choice (Yuri P/Michele)
> 
>  
> 
> [ Smells Like Teen Spirt – Nirvana (1991)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iBJwhZCS9z4)  
> [ Loosing My Religion – R.E.M (1991)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u036M7p6-ak)  
> [ One Week – Barenaked Ladies (1998)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=snZcn3Qt1xI)

 

Yuri was 16 years old today. To his family he was a man. To his family he was part of the family business now. The gun in his pocket told him as much. He felt the other pocket where the vial of white powder waiting for him. He wasn’t paying attention like he was supposed to and didn’t hear Mila sneaking up on him. Her arms were around him and he was push back to the grass with a thud. “Come on kid, gotta get better than that. You’ll end up dead in a week.”

Yuri looked up at her and the Space Needle behind her. He always like the tall imposing structure that looked over Seattle Center. “I want to go to the top today. I want to get high off my ass and take the elevator up.” He fell back on the grass again and moaned.

Mila rolled her eyes and reached out to pull him to his feet. “Come on, you melodramatic birthday boy. I’ll buy you a coffee and we can do a line in the bathroom.” She dragged him to the large green building underneath the pointed tower. He looked at her as they walked. She really was rather pretty. She was nuts, but pretty. Her plaid skirt and crop top matched his plaid unbuttoned shirt and ripped jeans. He had one of her crop tops on and enjoyed the confused looks at people walked by. His long blonde hair and smudged eyeliner made it hard for them. He just grinned and stuck his tongue out.

Too bad none of them knew they were two kids who had been trained to kill by the time they were 5 years old. While other kids were learning to swim or ice skate. He and Mila were in a warehouse learning how to properly cause pain without killing the person or without them passing out from the pain. Mila and he were a team. He would never lead the family, his brother had that locked down if he could manage to produce an heir. But him and Mila were a deadly duo. As much as he hated this life, he had Mila.

Before long they were piled in the small bathroom of the brand-new Starbucks. Yuri sipped on his skinny vanilla latte as Mila went to work on her small pocket mirror. When Mila got started she could form the perfect little lines for hours. “Baba, they are find. Come on!” He was bouncing in place. It had been an hour since his last hit and he was starting to feel jittery. He didn’t have any of his strong stuff with him and he wanted to get going. “Come on…”

Mile gambled and stood up. “Fine. There you go princess.” She handed him a straw and stood back.

“Fuck off.”  Yuri growled at the nickname. Just cause he fucking cared about how he looked and liked the occasional dick, did not make him a princess. He’d kill the Leroy boy one day for starting that. He’d given that asshole the best blow job of his life and he told everyone he was a pretty princess when he sucked. It had stuck. He hated him. “Ugh” He shook his head and walked up to the counter and leaned in. He ran his nose along the first line and snapped his head back before diving in for the second line. He leaned back on Mila and smiled as the high washed over him. His energy was back and he felt… right.

Mila ran her hands up his arms. “Better? She kissed his neck and sat him down on the toilet before moving back to the mirror. This had been really good stuff she had got this time for his birthday. He had the feeling there was more than coke in this and frankly he couldn’t care less. His world was finally numb for a little bit. He wasn’t the son of a mob boss, he wasn’t expected to run drug deals and be the family slut to get what they needed. He was just a 16-year-old kid, high off his ass in a bathroom with his best friend.

Mila pulled him to his feet and smiled at him. Yuri just stared at her, he’d taken too much. But he didn’t care. “Needle. Now. Also kiss me?” Mila smiled that perfect side smile and leaned into him. Her lips grazing his in a soft kiss that promised more if he wanted it. He could have her suck him off right here. Mila was always up for that if Yuri needed it and Yuri was the son of her boss, so she couldn’t exactly say no.

They kissed until their lips were raw and someone was banging on the door. Mila pulled away and cleaned up the counter before tossing everything in her bag. “Come on. We have an elevator to catch.” She guided him through the door, glaring at the business woman as they walked by. Yuri giggled and pushed close to her. He could feel her knifes in her pockets and couldn’t help but smile.

They stood in the lobby of the Space Needle. Mila was leaning over the counter buying their tickets. Or she was flirting her way into not paying for them. The woman behind the counter was blushing and kept pushing her long black hair behind her ear as she nodded. Before long, Mila returned with a satisfied grin on her face. “I know that look. You got a date. She’s hot.” Yuri looked over her shoulder and blew a kiss at the man next to her who was fuming next to her. He looked like her a lot. Brother maybe. “That could be fun. Get her to bring that hot thing next to her. He looks like he needs to chill out.”

Mila looked over her shoulder at the bumbling man. “Oh, twin brother and yes he does. Think you can distract him for me later?” They were walking towards the large glass elevator.

Yuri smiled as the world tilted a little. “Oh, I can do something like that. I do need a birthday fuck.” He slid his gaze to her as he leaned on her again. He grinned as the man walked into the elevator with them and pressed the buttons to start it.

Mila giggled as they stumbled into the elevator. “Oh now… You should have let me know. I think we can find someone to rock your world tonight. Or someone for you to destroy.”

The elevator started to move and Yuri’s body went weightless. He fell forward onto Mila and moaned. “Oh yes… this.” His body tingled as they slowly rose up the tall spear. Mila was pressed up against him and had her hand down his pants as she kissed his neck. It was early and no one but the pouting boy was in the elevator with them and he didn’t seem to care about the two teens making out next to him.

Mila was pumping him and whispering into his ear. “Maybe we could take that stressed out boy and tag team him? Have you in his ass… while he pounded into me?” Yuri’s head was spinning as he moaned into her mouth. The ride was ended soon and he wouldn’t finish. He knew the game she was playing. She would have him so worked up by the time she got him alone that he’d lose all control. He loved it.

The elevator dinged and Mila pulled her hand out his pants and Yuri was eternally grateful for the baggy pants. He smiled at the boy “I’m Yuri. Mila is bringing your sister over to party after you get off. You’re coming too.”

The boy’s eyes were wide as he glared at the pair. “Like hell I am. Sara is not going anywhere with you.”

Yuri pulled him out of the elevator and to a wall. Pressing up against him. “It’s my birthday today and Mila has her eye on your sister. You can either sit at home and wonder what kind of trouble she is getting into. Or you can come with and I can show you how to really party.”

The boy looked at him and swallowed. “We both get off at 6. I’m Micky.”

Yuri shook a little and smiled. “Great. We have a suite at the Hilton. There will be a car waiting for you in Valet at 6. Don’t be late.” He spun and ran over to Mila who was giggling her ass off as Yuri worked his magic.

“Otabek is going to be pissed at you. He said no more strangers when he’s out of town.” She pulled him close as they looked out on the rolling hills of Seattle. The clouds had lightened for early March and the rain had stopped for a short while.

“Fuck Him. Then he shouldn’t have gone to fucking Canada on my birthday. Off playing bodyguard for that stuck up Jean.” Yuri knew exactly what Otabek was doing and it pissed him off to no end. He pouted and leaned into her warm body. They had fought last week and Otabek had run off the next day.

“Your brother sent him. He couldn’t really say no.” Mila laid her head on his shoulder. “I’ll take photos and have them printed and ready for him when he returns. Teach him a lesson?”

Yuri smiled and wiggled into her. “I love you and your evil mind.”

* * *

 

Mila swung the door open as soon as the first knock hit and pulled the tall woman in. “Sara! Come in you need a drink! Micky! Yuri is over there.” She pulled Sara close and smiled at her darkly. “Let’s go have that drink and let Yuri work on your brother.”

Yuri walked around the corner and saw the pair. Mila had Sara and was pulling her to the kitchen bar. Mickey was standing off to the side and glaring at the two. This was going to be fun. “Micky” He let his voice catch on the ‘k’ as he swayed over to the taller man. He was shockingly handsome. His eyes were even purple and his timid nature fascinated Yuri. “Come here. Let’s loosen you up.” He threaded his hand into the other mans and pulled him to the seating area. “Have you ever done this.” He pushed him to the couch. He pointed to the powder that laid out on the glass table.

Micky shook his head. “No… I… I’ve drank some. At family dinners.” He kept looking up to Sara and Mila who were taking a shot and whispering into each other’s ears.

Yuri placed his hand on Micky’s cheek, turning his face to his. “Hey. She’ll be find with Mila. Look at me.” He grabbed his vial and shook out a small bit on the side of this hand “Here. Close one nostril and breath it in. It’s just a bump, but it will calm you down.” He raised his hand to the wide-eyed man.

Mickey swallowed and leaned forward, blocking one side of his nose and sucking in with the other. His head fell back before he opened his eyes and looked a Yuri. “Wow… I.” He blinked at Yuri and smiled slightly.

Yuri leaned into him. “I know. Do you want to try a whole line?” Micky nodded as Yuri slid off the couch to the floor to set up the lines. “This is a little different. I’m gonna give you two small lines and you’ll take this straw and run it up the line as you breath in. Do it all in one breath. Then breath out to the side and do the other side. Want to watch me first?” He loved newbies. They were so cute and shy, couple that with the fact that this guy was simply cute and shy. Yuri was in heaven. Best birthday gift ever.

Micky nodded again. “Yea… that would be nice. Kinda sounds hot.” Yuri had to hold back a moan. This guy was going to be the death of him. He set up two lines for himself and leaned in to take them, locking his eyes with Micky. His pulled back up after the second line as Mickey was starting to blush. “Yea… hot. Really hot.”

Yuri smiled and handed the straw to him. He tilted his head to the side and watched the man take the lines like a fucking champ. “There you go. It’s not exactly rocket science.” He tilted Micky’s chin up and whipped the powder off his nose. “How do you feel?” He pushed him back on the couch, straddling his lap and wrapping his arms around the others neck.

Micky grinned and searched Yuri’s face. “God. Yea… that’s trouble.” He had placed his hands on Yuri’s waist as soon as he had settled. “I want to kiss you.”

Yuri grinned and leaned in until their lips met. It was as timid of a kiss as Yuri would have expected. It was obvious that the man had little experience. Perfect for Yuri. “You can do anything you want to me.” He spoke into the kiss as he rolled his hips. “Tell me… are you a virgin?”

Micky groaned into the kiss and rolled his hips. “In some ways, I guess. I’ve never been with a guy. I’ve done a lot with my ex-girlfriend. But… but she wanted to wait for marriage. We did other things.”

Yuri popped back. “Oh! Catholic virgin then. Cute.” He pressed his lips back and rolled his hips again. He bit at the lip in front of him and grinned as it opened for him. He wasted no time in diving his tongue in to the warm mouth, fighting for control as hands threaded into his hair and pulled him even closer. Yuri growled as the couch dipped on either side of them and he pulled back. “Really?!”

Mila smiled at him and held a shot. “This one is for him, but his hands are full.” Yuri rolled his eyes and reached out for the shot and threw it back without swallowing. He locked eyes with the dazed man and pressed his lips close and pressed the burning liquid out as soon as he opened his lips. Micky coughed as he swallowed and looked at his sister. “Hi…” The poor kid was high off his ass.

Sara laughed and handed Yuri another shot. “Make him forget that bitch ex of his.” Yuri raised an eyebrow and threw the shot back. “Was working on it before we were interrupted. There is a bedroom over there… just saying. Really comfy bed.”

Mila jumped up. “nuff said!” She pulled Sara to her feet and grabbed a vial from the table. “Have fun!” She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small bottle of lube. “Happy Birthday baby boy.” She threw the bottle over her shoulder to the couch as she dragged a giggling Sara to the bedroom.

Yuri looked back at the shocked man. “I…can we do another hit?” He dislodged his hands from Yuri’s hair and ran them down his side.

Yuri ginned. “Baby we can do whatever you want.”

Another 2 lines and a shot later, Yuri was naked on an equally naked Micky. He was back in his lap and their moans echoed through the small room. “Yes! Micky… like that.” Three of Micky’s fingers were knuckle deep in his ass and Yuri was riding him as hard as he could. He had his hand around both of their cocks and was pumping them as he bounced on the fingers pressing into him. “God… I want you… Come on. Stop teasing me.”

Mickey lifted Yuri up slightly and pressed the head of his swollen cock to his still filled hole. In one motion, he pulled his fingers out and dropped Yuri onto him. Yuri yelled out as gravity pulled him all the way down before he could fully adjust to the stretch. “Fuck Fuck Fuck!! Yuri. Move damnit!” Mickey was mumbling in his ear as he gripped Yuri’s sides. “Ride me. Ride me.”

Yuri moaned as she started to bounce in long slow motions, rolling his hips each time he bottomed out on the thick cock. “Shit… Micky. Harder!” He dug his nails into the skin of Micky’s back and leaned forward pressing his ass deeper onto the cock. Micky moaned loudly as he bit into Yuri’s shoulder and thrust up hard, nearly knocking Yuri off him. He had a hand around Yuri’s cock and was squeezing him as he thrust up into the small blonde.

Yuri bounced harder as Mickey lost himself in the tight hole and pain on his back. “You’re so tight. God damnit. I’m not gonna last. Fuck. Yuri Yuuuuuuuuri.” He pumped the smaller cock harder and broke the skin on the next bite. He sucked hard on Yuri’s neck.  

Yuri screamed out and rolled his hips. “Make me come. Please! Harder.” Mickey moved his hands to Yuri’s hips and slammed him down, hitting his prostate harder than he had up to this point. He didn’t stop when Yuri threw his head back and came in long white strips over his stomach and chest. He thrust up again and pushed Yuri as far onto him as possible as he came with a shout. His lips slamming to Yuri’s.

Yuri shook as he slowly came down from his orgasm. He held onto the man under him for dear life and breathed deeply. He could feel warm blood dripping down his shoulder and onto his chest. “Oh… I’m keeping you for a while.”

* * *

 

Two weeks later, Otabek walked into his apartment and saw the yellow envelope on his floor. Yuri’s perfect hand writing on the outside. 

> **_Happy Birthday to me! Hope you enjoyed your Canadian whore._ **

He knew what he’d find before he ever opened it. Inside was a pile of photos. The most damning one was of Yuri on top of some guy with dark hair. He was coked out to all hell and his back was arched as his mouth hung open. He had just come. Otabek knew that face. The other man was leaning back as he thrust into his Yuri.

Otabek growled and grabbed his keys. The little bitch had went too far this time.  

**Author's Note:**

> My Muse has been loosing her mind lately. The Ship Bingo has set her loose. This wasn't even on my card! So I had to use one of my free spaces.
> 
> THERE IS NOW A FOLLOW UP TO THIS. Go check it out!


End file.
